


After the Fight

by Telesilla



Category: Leverage, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys <strike>walk into</strike> brawl in a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fight

After the brawl, they don't even make it back to Eliot's hotel room; they're hyped up enough on adrenalin and endorphins that the alley seems like a perfect place to stop.

Still panting, Eliot leans against the wall and looks up at Ronon. He wants to get fucked right now, but there's the height difference to deal with, so maybe it'll just be blowjobs. "How do you wanna do this?" he asks, because who knows, maybe Ronon has a bright idea.

Ronon looks almost as desperate as Eliot feels, but he looks around and then smiles broadly and points at something above Eliot's head. Eliot glances up to see a metal bar set into the brick wall. "Drop your pants and then grab that."

And yeah, maybe it's not the best idea to be bare-assed in an alley, but Eliot doesn't really care; he's just glad his pants are baggy enough that he doesn't have to take off his shoes first. As he strains to reach the bar, he expects Ronon to say something about his lack of underwear, but Ronon just looks him over, grins and grabs his hips. He lifts Eliot the few inches necessary and then Eliot's gripping the bar, held up by his own strength and one of Ronon's big hands.

He hears Ronon's belt being unbuckled and the sound of rubber, and then Ronon's pressed up against him. Wrapping his legs around Ronon's hips, Eliot grins. "Yeah, do it just like this."

"Just a minute," Ronon says. He spits into his hand and then slicks up his dick and Eliot's breath catches in his throat.

_This is too fucking good to be real,_ he thinks, but no, it's not some kind of fantasy. Ronon's pressing into him and he's damn big and it's been a long time since Eliot took it with no prep and it burns and he's sweating and oh holy fuck, but it's good. Eliot tilts his head back against the brick and moans as Ronon pushes all the way in.

"Yeah?"

"Oh fuck yeah," Eliot gasps. "Do it...do me, c'mon!"

"Pushy," Ronon says, but he grabs Eliot's hips, pulls back and shoves in hard. Eliot grunts and tightens his legs around Ronon and does hisdamndest to fuck back, to keep up with the hard rhythm Ronon sets up.

It's too good and he's too hyped up for it to last long; between the thick, hot pressure of Ronon's dick in him, the strain on his arms as he grips the bar and the rough brick against his bare lower back and ass, Eliot's gone. It's only a matter of minutes before he shouts wordlessly and comes so hard he sees stars against his closed eyelids.

A few more hard, sharp thrusts and Ronon's coming too; Eliot's wiped out, but he manages to hold onto the bar until Ronon finally sags against him, pressing him into the wall. "Fuck," Ronon murmurs and Eliot laughs.

"Yeah," he says, leaning forward a little. "Anytime," he adds, his lips brushing against Ronon's. As Ronon takes the hint and kisses him, Eliot thinks about all the other bars in town. _Or who knows? Maybe we can try it without being in a brawl first._

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic. My prompt was: Leverage/SGA, Eliot/Ronon, what happens _after_ the fight? NC-17


End file.
